


Cuddlers

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Human, Naked Cuddling, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker likes what comes after sex sometimes more than the actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlers

Thornstriker panted as she fell onto Bloodshed's chest. His arms gently came around her, holding her to him as he patted her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He could tell she was incredibly tired and spent, but he wasn't too surprised considering how long they had been at it. And she was a little weak, so she wasn't used to do such strenuous activities.   
  
"You okay?" he murmured.  
  
She nodded, snuggling into his chest. "S-Sorry..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do..." Her cheeks darkened a bit as she tried to calm herself down. "Do you still want to-?"  
  
"Thornstriker, I'm fine," he reassured her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Carefully, he moved her off of him to gently lay her down onto the sheets. The slightly older woman whimpered a bit, but didn't protest him moving her. He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "You don't need to force yourself."   
  
"B-But-"  
  
"It's okay, Thornstriker." He leaned down to surprise her with a peck on her lips. "I'm fine."  
  
She still seemed a bit nervous. Bloodshed sighed as he moved to rest more comfortable on the pillows while she skittishly played with the edge of the sheet covering her lower body.  
  
"Do you-?"  
  
"Thornstriker, I don't want you to push yourself if you're not in the mood."  
  
"But you're still... you still want to..."  
  
"It's nothing." He could feel that he was still slightly hard under the covers, but it was just a reaction to what they were just doing not a minute before. While he loved the idea of making her cry out for him again, even he knew how far his body could go. And he didn't think he could go another round. Not after several rounds and a long day before this.  
  
Thornstriker looked away for a moment as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't. It didn't take the bigger man long to know what she wanted to ask. And he was never one to say no.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Hu-P-Pardon?"  
  
"It's why you're asking me if I want to do it again, right?"  
  
She blushed hard as she threw her face into her hands. She was still able to give a small nod in return.  
  
Bloodshed couldn't help but to give a soft laugh. She was always so easily embarrassed about things, especially regarding anything about sex. And he knew it wasn't really sex that she wanted. She just enjoyed being close to him. In fact, she enjoyed what came after the sex more than the actual act.   
  
Gently seizing her wrists, he pulled her hands from her face.  
  
"N-No..." she whined, completely embarrassed.   
  
He leaned down and planted a soft kiss between her eyes. "It's okay, I get it." He wrapped his arms around her gently and rolled them over so that they were both on their sides and facing each other. " _This_  is what you wanted, right?"  
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip, hiding her red face in his warm chest. But she nodded, pressing into him. She would have been lying if she said this wasn't what she wanted. But she couldn't help it! She liked cuddling with him after they would do it. Bloodshed was always so affectionate, so kind and loving... It made her feel warm and safe in his embrace.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Just ask next time."  
  
Thornstriker nodded into his chest. She really wanted to, but she knew that whenever he cuddled with her, it was often after some very rough rounds. And he usually started cuddling right after they finished. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she only wanted to cuddle when it seemed like he wanted to do more than that.  
  
Still, it was nice for them to just hold each other like this. In the comfort of their own room, in each other's arms, just looking at each other and saying a few sweet words and giving kind gestures. She felt warm, safe, loved... And Bloodshed felt the same.  
  
"I love you, Bloodshed," she said softly, looking up at him.  
  
He blinked, looking down at her with wide eyes. She blushed, but didn't look away. Taking a deep breath to calm down a swarm of desires that flowed through him, he leaned down to kiss her. Thornstriker gave a small whimper, but kissed back.   
  
Though he didn't seem like the cuddling type (and he wasn't, really), Bloodshed enjoyed being with Thornstriker like this. Just holding each other and snuggling like this under the covers. She was so soft and so warm... He just didn't want to let her go.   
  
And he would never let her go either.


End file.
